future_worlds_2150fandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Syndicate
The Star Empire of Tronia (commonly referred to as the Blacktron Empire) is an interplanetary state consisting of four solar systems. Located south of the Sol System, Tronia is a class-I planet, orbiting a massive star named Corvus along with two other planets. Emperor Cyrus is the current ruler of the Empire. Its formation came about by the extremist political group TBR in 2232 when they had successfully overthrown the failing Tronian Republic, along with the majority of the people's support. Since then the Empire has expanded from one system to four in a matter of 20 years, and is currently embroiled in a war with the Essonian Federation and her ally, Rylonia. The Empire has maintained friendly relations and trade networks with the government of Earth ever since its formation. Etymology The name of the Star Empire of Tronia is derived from the planet of Tronia, its capital planet. The origin of the name Tronia is attributed to the scientific suffix Tron. The long form 'Star Empire of Tronia' is rarely used to describe the state, except in the most formal of occasions and in government application. 'Blacktron Empire' is considered the de facto shortened name, taking itself from the name of the Blackcrowns which overthrew the previous Tronian government. 'Tronian Empire' is sometimes used instead by a few. History The Corporate Wars The Corporate Wars Dissolution of the United Nations Dissolution of the United Nations The Greatest Trade Deal The Greatest Trade Deal Government The Blacktron Empire is an Imperial monarchy with power split between the Emperor and a hand picked Council of Six; though generally the Emperor's say overrides the Council's. Whilst not described as a democracy, the planetary Governor of every planet (excluding Tronia) within the Empire is elected by its military class. There are four levels of government: Imperial, System, Planetary and Regional. Imperial The incumbent Emperor maintains supreme command over the entire Empire, but delegates power to the Council of Six to reduce micromanagement. The Emperor rules for life from the age of 18, before of which the Council rules as a regency. The current Emperor's youngest child inherits, regardless of gender. All members of the royal family serve in the Blacktron Military. This results in a system that ensures the fittest, military experienced heir ready to take the throne whilst the rest of the line become the highest and most loyal Generals and Admirals. The Council of Six consists of six members hand picked by the Emperor himself, each of which oversees a separate branch of the Empire's governance: Army, Navy, Economy, Domestic, Foreign and Loyalty. The government meets at the Imperial Palace in Imperia. System The Lord of the System is a prestigious position, a figure elected to defend a star system and manage its operations. The election process consists of each Governor in the system deciding among themselves on who will become the Lord. The Lord rules until the end of his Planetary Governorship. His powers are second to the Council and answers only to the Emperor himself. The Lord can be re-elected without limits. Planetary The Planetary Governor oversees all affairs, foreign and domestic, of his planet. They are elected by the military council of the planet every 25 years from the pool of politicians. Governors have the possibility of becoming a Lord of the System. Regional Regional Governors take on the role of micromanaging continents or sectors of a planet. Generally there are 4-8 Regional Governors on a planet depending on its size. They are picked by the Planetary Governor from the aforementioned pool of politicians and rule for as long as the Planetary Governor sees fit. Domestics Economy Economy Ethics Ethics Foreign Relations Foreign Relations Military Army Army Navy Navy Category:States